Árbol
thumb|250px|right|Los Ewoks de Endor vivían en aldeas en los árboles. Los árboles eran un tipo de planta que se encuentra en muchos planetas y lunas de toda la galaxia. Algunas especies inteligentes como los wookiees del planeta Kashyyyk[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] y los Ewoks de la Luna Boscosa de Endor hicieron sus hogares en las ramas de los árboles.[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] Las cavernas subterráneas de Aleen albergaban una especie de seres similares a los árboles, los Kindalo. En el planeta Ahch-To, el lugar de nacimiento de la Orden Jedi y la ubicación del primer Templo Jedi, existía una biblioteca dentro de un árbol uneti, que contenía conocimiento Jedi.[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] Durante su vida en Tatooine, los árboles eran inimaginables para Luke Skywalker, que nunca los había visto en el paisaje de este mundo desértico.Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero Apariciones *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II'' *''Darth Maul, Part I'' *''Darth Maul, Part II'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part I'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part II'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part III'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4: The Chosen One, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V'' *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Cold'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Los Lores Sith'' * *''Tarkin'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Part I'' * *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' * *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Hera'' * * * * * * * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Chewbacca, Part III'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 2'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 1'' *''Doctor Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' * *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization * * * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' * * * *''Consecuencias'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' *"The Perfect Weapon" *"The Face of Evil" * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rose & Paige'' *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Part III'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens'' (Golden Book) *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' * *''Capitana Phasma 1'' * *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''Chewie and the Porgs}} Apariciones no-canónicas *Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' Fuentes * ; image #4 * *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' * * * * ; image #16 * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Árboles